


【授权翻译】全新视角

by BlessingsAndMuffin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long Hair, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, also swearing b/c yurio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessingsAndMuffin/pseuds/BlessingsAndMuffin
Summary: 在日本的时候，勇利的妈妈总帮他剪头发。在底特律，披集总是拽着勇利和他一起冲进理发店。而搬到圣彼得堡的时候，勇利就忘了剪头发这件事了。而维克托绝对不会做提醒他剪头发的那个人。





	【授权翻译】全新视角

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like the sky is new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282370) by [zipadeea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipadeea/pseuds/zipadeea). 



“妈的，猪排饭，到这来。” 尤里吼着，滑了过来，把手腕上的发带薅下来拿着。勇利十分困惑地看着它。尤里把发带拍在勇利脸上。  
   
“给你头发用的。赶紧他妈的把你头发整理好。”尤里接着说。勇利没有马上伸手接过发带，尤里就发出了气恼的声音，用一只手按着勇利肩膀把他压得蹲下。接着他用令人惊叹的温柔手法把勇利头发梳到后面，绑了个马尾辫。

“谢啦，尤里奥。”勇利轻轻地说道。他站起来，伸手到脑袋后面摸了摸短短的小辫子。他都没意识到自己的头发已经这么长了，但他也不能否认，没有头发在脸旁边骚扰还挺舒服的。

尤里翻了个白眼。“随便吧，猪。我就是受够了每次你一捋你的破头发，维克托就一副喜欢到要昏迷的样子了。剪剪头发吧，行不？有两个Yuri一起比赛就够糟糕的了，不能他妈的再出两个长头发Yuri！别总学我。”

但尤里却掩藏不住脸上的一抹笑意。

－－－－

“嘿，维克托？”就在那天晚上，勇利把头从维克托肩上抬起来，看着他的脸发问。

“哼嗯？”维克托轻轻哼了一声，手指懒洋洋地从勇利后背划过，视线没有离开电视上演的俄罗斯电视剧。

“你一般在哪剪头发？我得－”

勇利总是觉得他很了解维克托·尼基福罗夫。非常、非常了解。他知道简单的事实，比如最喜欢的颜色、食物或是动物，他喜欢的古龙水，他训练之后喜欢游泳，他最喜欢的假期等等。从12岁起他就从对所有采访的仔细研究中得知了。  
   
而现在，勇利知道维克托在冲澡的时候唱歌，声音很大还很难听（但勇利喜欢得心都疼了）。还知道维克托喝咖啡加糖不加奶，喝茶时加诡异的俄罗斯果酱，讨厌食物掉在桌子上。他知道维克托的吻尝起来像肉桂的味道，他的手总是微凉而干燥、牵起来很舒服，而且他脖子上有个敏感点－当勇利啃噬吮吸的时候……

勇利觉得自己很了解维克托·尼基福罗夫。

所以当维克托从沙发上跳起来、差点把勇利摔在地上、将手臂紧紧抱住勇利的脖子、把他长长的钢琴家一般的手指抓进勇利的头发里、眼睛里充满极度的恐慌并高声大喊“不！”的时候，呃，勇利吓了一大跳。

但是，他想，这可能是另一个他没能发现的特点吧。

维克托很喜欢给人惊喜。此处的人特指勇利。

“维恰，你干什么啊？” 勇利大喘着气说。他在努力把维克托纠缠在他头发里的、护理完美的爪子揪出去，但是失败了。

“不，勇利，不不不不当然不行，”维克托号哭着，“你不能剪头发！不不不不不不！”

“维克托，尤里奥今天给我绑头发了。我头发长得太长了，有点挡脸……”

“但它那么美！”维克托热切地说着，手指还保护性地抓着勇利的头发，好像勇利下一秒就要跑到厨房拿菜刀把头发割断一样。

勇利翻了个白眼。他的头发又黑又厚重，现在长得太长了，早上起来乱得和鸟窝一样，有时又因为汗水而粘在一起，而他今天梳的小马尾辫就是一个可笑的小揪儿－

“啊，我多么怀念我的长头发！而你，勇利，你留长头发那么漂亮！你的头发那么浓密，光滑而闪耀着光泽，天哪，你不明白……”  
   
维克托·尼基福罗夫嫉妒了。他嫉妒勇利的头发。

勇利又一次希望他有个时光机。

（那么又一次地，快要青春期的勇利在听到这个美好而荒谬的故事时可能会死于心脏骤停，那这个故事就不存在了）

“维克托，你要是那么喜欢长头发，为什么不自己留头发？”当维克托一脸崇敬地放开了他的头发，又拍了拍，用他的手指梳理着他头发里缠的结的时候，勇利问道。

维克托长叹一声，把他的手从勇利头发里拿出来，却转而用手背贴上自己的额头，像个混蛋戏精本人一样闭着眼睛向后仰去。“我的条件不允许啦，我的爱人。你对此的忽视让我如此受伤。”

“你的条件－又不是你要死掉了！维恰，看在老天份儿上－”

“但我的头发要死掉了！”维克托又开始嚎啕大哭。“我要是现在再留长头发我的头发就会渐渐变少然后完全掉光我的头发会死掉死掉死掉啊啊啊最后在恐怖的将来我就会变成雅科夫啊啊啊！”

不幸的是，维克托没有说错。

“那你一开始为什么要剪掉长发啊？”勇利说得很快，不想让维克托继续哀嚎。

维克托又叹气了。但这一次勇利在这叹气中听出了痛楚，所以他伸出手臂来环绕着维克托，把头靠在他肩上。

维克托接着用手指把玩着勇利的头发。“我其实是个狠心的人。尤其是在17岁的时候。”维克托简短而轻巧地说着，耸了耸肩。勇利有些心疼。“我剪完马上就后悔了，就是因为我太冲动，太傻了。但是也回不去了。就这么将就着过吧……”

屋子里一片寂静。

勇利深吸一口气。“你真觉得我留长头发好看？”

维克托的微笑闪烁着光芒。

“亲爱的，你将美得举世无双。”

－－－－

当花样滑冰大奖赛开始的时候，勇利的头发已经及肩长了。

“胜生先生，您的发型是否是在向您的未婚夫致敬－” 

“您的灵感来源－” 

“这是否表明－” 

“勇利，你用的什么护发素－” 

“无可奉告。”维克托说着，眨眨眼睛，把勇利推走了。好像整个世界更关心勇利的新发型，而不是维克托脖子上的新金牌。

勇利觉得他自己应该更关心这一点，至少应该对于自己被当做一件物品让人评头论足这件事感到冒犯。

但是当维克托一回到房间就闯进浴室和他一起洗澡、用纤长的手指温柔而充满爱慕地冲洗他的头发时，他就觉得自己什么也不在乎了。

－－－－  
“我要把头发全都剪掉。”勇利呻吟着，声音在洗手间不断回荡。“太恶心了。”他可以闻到自己不断吐出来的、大大小小的鸡肉和花椰菜的块状物，还有可能是在昨天偷吃的巧克力的味道。而呕吐物都粘在了他下垂至锁骨的头发上。

“嘘……没事的，”维克托低声说着，在勇利身边跪下，将他下垂到颈部的发丝聚拢起来。“没事的，亲爱的。我来处理就好。”

而勇利又吐了。然后又吐了。之后又吐了。

维克托不知从哪儿变出一条发带，用它把勇利的头发束成小辫子，又迅速地用湿毛巾尽可能地把发丝上粘的呕吐物擦掉。全程他都在抚摸着勇利的后背安慰他。

“现在离决赛就一周了，维克托。”勇利低声说着，眼泪在眼眶中摇摇欲坠，“我们的航班也就在两天后了。我不能生病的啊，天哪……天哪，维恰……”

“嘘，勇利，没事的。都会好的。”

勇利又吐了两次，吐出了胆汁。维克托颤抖着手给他倒了一杯水，让勇利小口小口喝下去。他想让勇利再喝一些，但是勇利摇了摇头，小声地哭泣着。他全身都疼痛着，而胃则是重灾区，他现在喝下去的水可能会在一小时内又吐出来。

最后维克托勉强把勇利安顿到了床上，又从外面拿进来一个垃圾桶，放在勇利旁边。勇利的床头又多了一杯水，维克托把爱人塞进被子里掖好，亲了亲他的额头，检查了一下温度，把他伺候得舒舒服服的。

“咱俩得分屋睡。”在维克托也钻进被子里时，勇利轻轻地说。“我们不能都生病啊，总得有人……”

而维克托以吻作答。这个吻耽于唇齿，如野兽一般绝望而深刻，带着呕吐物的味道，旁边还有散落的、糟糕的头发，两只冰冷的鼻子碰在一起。

“我现在怎么会走呢。”维克托低声回应，拥勇利入怀。

－－－－

000 

勇利在大奖赛赢了金牌。

维克托得了银牌。他打电话叫来了婚礼策划师。

（他最终还是被勇利的重感冒给传染了。他们错过了回圣彼得堡的航班。）

（“你会把头发留到我们婚礼的吧，我的勇利？”维克托在浴室地板上团成一个球，无法抑制地幸福地笑着。勇利与他对坐不语，却抚摸着他的后背，脸上也是藏不住的微笑。）

－－－－

“真邋遢！”勇利的身后响起了愤怒的声音。他刷一下转过头，看见了尤里就在他肩旁。男孩使劲地拽着他草草梳就的发髻。“你可真邋遢！你他妈这个样怎么滑冰啊？”

“什么样？”

尤里以怒视回应。勇利很开心，尤里又跟他说话了－自从他得了金牌，让尤里奥屈尊得铜牌的时候，这孩子就不高兴。“就好像你他妈的刚起床似的。你现在头发长了，猪排饭，最好自己他妈的打理的像样点。给我坐下。”

“可我们在冰上呢，尤里奥－”

“我让你坐你就坐。”于是勇利坐下了。尤里拆开了他的发髻，把打结的头发梳通，将发丝分为三缕。沿着勇利的背脊，他将三缕头发编了起来，手指飞快而有序地翻飞着，很快就编完了，把长辫子的底端束好，最后又拽了拽自己的杰作。

“行了。现在你好歹有个人样了。我都不敢相信你的维恰能让你那样就出门。”

勇利翻了个白眼。“我说啊，出门的时候我的发髻没那么糟糕－”

“辫子更好些。”尤里毫不犹疑地说。勇利咬着嘴唇想要咽下笑意。他注意到了尤里奥头上盘着的、纵横交错的发辫，高高耸立着好似骄傲的王冠。

“你说的对。辫子更好些。”

－－－－

勇利28岁时退役，就在他达成四连霸的时候退役的。维克托努力想让勇利再参加一个赛季，好和自己的成就并列，但勇利坚决退役。那是皇帝的荣耀，也只能是他的。勇利不会篡权的。

在他宣布退役一周后，勇利准备去理发店。

“勇利，不要啊！”勇利告诉维克托的时候，维克托嚎啕大哭。“你的头发，那么美丽，那么完美的头发……”

“维恰，是时候了。全新的发型，搭配全新的生活，好不好？我们制定了那么多旅行计划，我的头发会不方便的。”

维克托抹去一滴眼泪。“过去你是我的参孙，可现在啊，亲爱的，你却成了我的达丽拉了。”＊

“维恰，你说什么呐？”

“没什么。没什么。”维克托很快地说着，又拿起了梳子，坐在床边上。“再让我为你梳一次头吧，求你了。”

勇利笑了。“我剪了短头发，你也可以给我梳头啊。”但他还是在地上坐了下来，靠在床边，闭上眼睛，让维克托为他最后梳一次长发。

－－－－

“嘿，爹地？”

 

“哼嗯？”勇利哼了一声，视线没有离开他正在进行的工作－轻轻地分开湿漉漉的金发里缠的结。

“我的头发太长了，还卷卷的，很容易缠在一起。我想应该剪短一些……”

“安雅，不行！”勇利尖叫起来，双手马上保护性地盖住女儿的头发，就好像她马上就要拿想象中的剪子把头发剪断一样。“不行！天哪！你的头发那么美好那么可爱那么完美我不允许你剪一辈子也不许剪那么漂亮的头发啊啊啊维恰快来啊！”

当勇利正在安雅的房间绝望地大喊的时候，维克托冲了进来。

“怎么了？出什么事了？是……”

“爸爸，我只不过就是告诉爹地我要剪头发了呀。”安雅回答道。她明显还很懵。

而维克托·尼基福罗夫这个混蛋，只是笑着，用一只长长的手指指着勇利。

“天道好轮回。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *参孙和达莉亚：出自圣经故事，参孙是天生神力的痴情男子，不幸遭达丽亚背叛被俘，挖去双眼


End file.
